The instant invention is directed toward appliances used in the kitchen areas of the modern apartment, mobile home or townhouse. It is directed toward the utility items that provide a person in these areas with a multiple number of conveniences in a small package.
As housing space becomes more costly, there has started a movement to reduce the amount of space that each room in a dwelling takes. When this reducing practice is applied to the kitchen, a room used for so many purposes, the result can lead to inconvenience. In a large number of new apartments, townhouses, condominiums and even single family homes being built today, countertop space in the kitchen (and the cabinets or drawers underneath) is the first to go when cut-backs are made. But, although the space is reduced, the number of functions, such as preparing food, cooking it and cleaning up after a meal, still must be accomplished. The instant invention allows a number of these functions to be performed in a reduced space.